Ironie du sort
by AlexNightt
Summary: Melle Parker est seule un dimanche matin et elle va prendre une grande décision...
1. Chapter 1

_Que lui fallait-il après tout?  
Une raison valable, une bonne lame, de la détermination, un endroit et une heure idéales..._

La raison valable elle l'avait, c'était sa vie, cette vie misérable qu'elle avait passé dans un endroit sinistre qu'elle n'osait même plus nommer. Toutes ces années, elle les avait passées avec un masque de dureté et de froideur collé à la peau; elle avait caché ses sentiments, si bien qu'à la fin elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait; elle se sentait vide. Cette vie, à partir de la mort de sa mère, ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue et les joies de son enfance avaient disparues.  
Aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, tout ce qu'elle avait accompli était négatif alors à quoi bon continuer à faire le mal autour de soi?

Pour la lame elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix; à défaut d'avoir de la nourriture dans son frigo ou dans les placards, elle avait tous les ustensiles de cuisine nécessaires. Des ciseaux et des couteaux de toutes tailles.  
Mais elle avait opté pour les éclats d'un miroir qu'elle avait brisé, ne supportant plus de s'y voir, de voir ce visage qui ressemblait tant à sa mère mais qui cachait une âme presque aussi noire que celle de Raines. Une lame symbolique, pensait-elle, sarcastique.

La détermination faisait partie de son caractère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait toujours obtenu. Et quand elle avait une mission elle l'accomplissait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ainsi elle avait passé ces dernières années à chasser à travers tout le pays son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance, pour l'enfermer dans un endroit qu'elle haïssait. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour faire plaisir à Papa? Pour rester en vie? Pour être libre? Peut-être un peu de tout ça... Sa détermination lui avait fait défaut pour cette mission mais pour la prochaine, pour sa dernière action, elle n'en manquerait pas.

Pour l'endroit et l'heure elle avait choisit sa chambre qui autrefois appartenait à sa mère - symbolique - et un dimanche, pour que personne ne pense à elle et ne vienne l'en empêcher. Le dimanche Broots avait Debbie, Sydney avait son fils, son père avait des rendez-vous, son frère avait certainement une asiatique et elle, elle n'avait personne.  
Si elle n'avait pas fait autant d'erreurs dans le passé et si elle ne s'était pas fâchée il y a quelques jours avec le petit génie, elle aurait peut-être Jarod mais il en était autrement: elle était seule, dans sa chambre, déterminée.

_Elle avait une raison valable, une bonne lame, de la détermination et elle était là, allongée sur ce lit, regardant son sang couler et la vie la quitter.  
Ce moment était parfait et peu lui importait ce qu'il se passerait ensuite: ça ne pourrait pas être pire que sa vie._


	2. Chapter 2

_« Ne reporte pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire le jour même. »_

La veille, Jarod avait probablement vécu le plus beau jour de sa vie : il avait enfin retrouvé et rencontré sa mère.  
Lui et sa mère avaient passé un après-midi merveilleux, assis à la terrasse d'un café, profitant du beau temps et se racontant la vie qu'ils avaient menée depuis leur séparation. Il y eut des rires et des pleurs.  
Ils n'avaient presque pas songé au Centre, ils le nommaient dans leurs récits mais ils se sentaient tout de même en sécurité parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
Ils avaient passé la soirée dans l'appartement de Jarod, à discuter autour d'une pizza ; le caméléon avait alors questionné sa mère sur les rouleaux, sur leur passé et Margaret lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait ; elle avait longtemps parlé de Catherine, de leur relation et de leurs projets concernant les rouleaux.

Vers trois heures du matin, sachant que la journée serait longue et qu'il leur faudrait voyager pour rester en sécurité, ils se quittèrent à regret pour aller dormir. Jarod avait laissé sa chambre à sa mère et, sur le canapé, avant de s'endormir, il hésita longuement à appeler Parker pour partager ses découvertes qui la concernaient également. Mais il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour ne pas l'irriter en pleine nuit, pour qu'elle puisse écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire et qu'elle ne lui raccroche pas au nez. Il voulait tout lui raconter en personne.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, quand il arriva chez Parker, il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et devant l'absence de réponse il entra, poussé par sa la curiosité et l'excitation.  
Et en poussant la porte de sa chambre, il ne découvrit pas une Parker endormie, mais sans vie. Autour de son lit, de cette marre de sang, il y avait des miroirs brisés et un petit bout de papier.  
Alors Jarod s'approcha du lit, plein d'espoir, mais il était trop tard ; il voulut prendre le papier mais il n'eut pas à se baisser, le choc, la haine, la peine le firent tomber. Il aurait voulu crier mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les larmes altéraient sa vision mais il put deviner un « Je suis désolée. P. »

La veille il avait vécu le plus beau jour de sa vie et aujourd'hui il le payait : il vivait le pire.  
Et dire qu'il aurait suffi d'un coup de téléphone. 

The End...

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


End file.
